


gullible,"ɡʌlɪb(ə)l" - adjective.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from the kinkmeme:</p><p>"hux only pretends to love kylo so he can break his heart, just to gain the upper hand and show snoke he can be sneakily brutal as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calculation

Kylo is hesitant, so hesitant, when he kisses him. Leads him to a quiet window bay of the Finaliser with the intent of "explaining Snoke's latest plan to him" and removes his helmet with a hiss. 

"You've changed the manner in which you speak to me recently." he says, and he's looking at the floor, eyes not meeting Hux's own. 

Hux bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. He certainly has. Seeking him out when he throws a tantrum to calm him down. Taking hours out of his own free time to socialise with him. He's endured more sleepovers than a teenage fucking girl where Kylo had set up a film to play late at night and he and Hux had eventually nodded off. Even physically holding him when he wakes up screaming, clutching his head and sobbing. It's irritating in the extreme. He dislikes having his sleep schedule interrupted. 

But.

Now he gets to see the fruits of his labour. 

Kylo steps closer to him and takes off his gloves, dropping them to the floor. He leans down to cup Hux's cheek and he schools his face into an expression of curiosity. He even gasps when their lips meet. 

He should be commended for his acting skills, really. 

He kisses him back, practiced hesitancy, threads his hands through Kylo's hair and nips at his lower lip.

Ren gasps and pulls back. His eyes are wide, irises just a thin ring around his huge pupils. 

"You-it's-. This is-mutual?" he says, and in that moment Hux almost feels bad. He looks so wary and young. 

Then he thinks of how he'll reveal how foolish Ren is in front of Snoke. How Snoke will see how Ren isn't ready to head up an entire army, how he's still too immature and trusting and easily distracted. 

He strokes down Kylo's cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth, once, twice. 

And he nods.


	2. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds it increasingly easy to fake tenderness, fully aware he should be appauled with himself.
> 
> He isn't.

It comes too easily, faking it. A reserve of ruthlessness he hadn't known he possessed, but it feels like a hollow victory for some blasted reason he can't pin down.  
  
He hates that he has to be on edge every second he spends with Ren. How he has to make sure his head is filled with nothing but affection for him, lest he give the game away.

Yet - there's a curious thing. Ren doesn't poke about in his head anymore. Hux sits up in bed and stares at the sleeping figure beside him. Maybe it's from his new found respect for Hux. It's a plausible enough reason, yet it doesn't ring true.  _A far more likely one is that he's afraid of what he might find_ a vindictive little voice in his head says.  _He's afraid he'll look into your head and see that you're only doing this to make a fool of him._

_Which you are._

Hux grits his teeth, suddenly furious with himself. He considers getting up, getting caf, actually being somewhat productive, but he's fallen into a pit of brooding.   
  
Ren flinches in his sleep besides him, eyes flickering beneath his lids. Should he wake him? Should he play the doting lover and curl closer to him? Is he expected to be doting?    
  
He feels his lip curl just at the thought. What he actually wants to do is shake Ren and sneer at him for being so easy to trick. To tell him that he holds no more affection for him than he does for the bed they're lying in.  
  
He imagines it again, revealing to Snoke how foolish his little protoge really is, but the picture isn't as sharp as it was before. He slams his head down on the pillow in frustration the exact same second that Ren jerks awake, gasping.  
  
Hux rolls his eyes and turns to him, arranging his expression into something which he hopes is concerned looking.

"You- you were-" Ren pants, and Hux's blood runs cold for a second.  
  
"I was what?" He says, and cups his jaw, thumb brushing away the single tear that has split down his cheek. "Kylo?"

Ren's eyes search his for a long second, then he's hauled close, held awkwardly against his chest. His heart is beating fast.  
  
He extricates himself and strokes his hand through Ren's almost laughable bed hair.  
  
"You're okay." He murmurs, and leans to kiss his temple, the jut of his cheekbone, the shiny-pink skin of the scar that bisects his face.   
  
Ren nods, but pushes Hux back down all the same, arranging them so that his face is tucked into his neck. Each time his eyeslashes brush Hux's skin he has to fight not to squirm away, disgusted.   
  
When he motions to get up a short while later, Ren presses himself tighter to him and shakes his head.  
  
"Not yet." He whispers. "Please."

Hux wrinkles his nose but aquiesces.  
  
_Just this once,_ he thinks, and draws idle patterns against Ren's shoulder blades until he untenses beneath his hands.   
  
-

Later, after the duties have been completed for the day, Ren wants him. He makes what should have been a good night kiss linger, teeth nipping at Hux's lower lip, pupils blown wide.   
  
And well, Hux isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He hauls Ren close and bites back, quieting the thought that wants to sink his teeth in hard enough to draw blood. He kisses down his long, almost translucently pale neck and sucks a mark above his collar, misplaced posessiveness welling up from nowhere, and reaches under his ridiculous, flapping cloak to grab at his arse, hard.   
  
Ren makes a soft sort of cry and turns his head to nip at Hux's cheekbone, then he's sinking to his knees, looking up at him through his lashes like he's after something deeper than a quick fuck. Supplication, perhaps. Hux has a brief, odd urge to press his palm to the crown of his head.   
  
Instead, he thumbs at his mouth, pushing his lip against his straight, neat teeth. He's a full mouth usually but made red by kissing, it's even more lurid. He turns slightly and sucks at two of Hux's fingers, maintaining eye contact, and Hux gets a stab of arousal so strong it's like a knife in his guts.

Following that, it's almost shockingly easy to take him to bed, lay hands on him, mark him up some more, fuck him on his back.

He gets a twisted sort of pleasure from seeing how well he can act out tenderness. How gentle he can be when he's fingering him open and kissing at his splayed thighs, watching his hands fisted in the sheets, delightling in the way Ren arches when he comes, how he finds he doesn't much mind being held close afterwards.   
  
For a while, at least. Then it just becomes sickly.   
  
As soon as he's sure Ren's out for the count he disentangles himself and turns his back on him, making sure they aren't touching, and falls into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually decided to continue this terrible thing. Please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not classed this as complete because I'm not sure whether to continue or not. Either way, hope this fits the bill, anon!


End file.
